


More Than That

by daelisix



Category: Day6 (Band), The Rose (Band)
Genre: Brain farts and I just kept on typing, But idk how to smut actually, But not just one night stand, Candy, Clubbing, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, I want to cry because of Sammy, Idk i hate hormones, Idk what I'm doing really so just bear with me, Jaepil are only side pair, Jaepil making out so OC remembers making out with Sammy, Listen to candy everyone, M/M, Might be a little fluff at the end, OC is best friends with boyfirend Jaepil, One Night Stand, Pardon my babbling okay let's just go and read, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Why do i suddenly felt soft for woosung, blame my period for being hormonal, cuddles in the morning, idk i just find it all soft, idk what i'm writing, jaepil, made love actually, make out, must be my hormones, they had sex but i cried, this is supposed to be smut but i really feel like crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelisix/pseuds/daelisix
Summary: Lou Anne was dragged by her best friends to loosen up and celebrate her newly gained "freedom", not knowing they'd go to a place where she only went once but brought back a lot of memories. A place where she last saw him and where she saw him again for the first time:  Kim Woosung.-He was like a drug. Once tasted, always wanted. Not that I've tried one, but that's what people say about it. So maybe he's the drug for me. But no, I know he's more than that. He's more than a drug that takes away my sanity. He's more than that.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Woosung | Sammy/Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. More Than Drug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhMyGoatJae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGoatJae/gifts).



> I didn't proofread like always.  
> Just a little something for a friend.  
> (Advance) happy birthday mamsh!
> 
> Decided to make it two chapters instead of one loooong chapter and to upload the first chapter tonight because I might not have internet later and tomorrow on your exact birthday because signals will be cut off in our area because of a festival.
> 
> Last chapter probably on Monday or when the signal's gonna be back.

_Adulting sucks._ I sighed as I looked at my phone that just lit up after receiving a notification.

From: Jae|  
 _L_ _uwaaaan~ Leggo clubbing later! Let's celebrate your freedom!_

My eyes rolled from that nickname. People are so lazy. Why do they always spell and pronounce _Lou Anne_ as _Luwan?_ I sighed again before I could make another eye roll. _Freedom, huh?_

To: Jae  
 _Celebrate me being jobless, you mean?_

From: Jae  
 _C'mon, man. You need a break so that's fine. I'll pick you up after I fetch Wonpil. See yuh!_

I took a long sip from my iced latte before standing up and leave from the café. I took my time striding back towards my apartment and flopped on my bed right after entering. As I stared at the ceiling, I thought about what to do next in life.

I resigned from my job and rendered another two working weeks. It was my last day yesterday and I did nothing the whole day today so maybe it's better to just go with Jae and Wonpil to the club later.

Honestly, though, it was somehow a hard decision to resign. Of course, taking a step to a new challenge could be quite scary. And I'm legit scared. But how could one stay in a place where the moment you step foot on it, you already want to go home?

I got out of my bed nearly an hour after when I got a text from Jae saying he's already outside. I practically dragged myself towards his car.

As I entered the backseat, Wonpil and Jae's voice instantly filled the car when they greeted me. Wonpil was sitting on the shotgun seat.

"How was the first day of freedom?" Wonpil asked as Jae started the engine.

I knitted my brows together. "Why are you guys calling it _freedom_?"

Jae looked at me through the rearview mirror as he drove. "Hey, Lou… That's better than saying _unemployed,_ you know? Let's still try to look at things positively. Consider it as freedom. Freedom from those bosses, freedom from the sadness, freedom from the stress, etcetera."

"What's your plan now?"

I glanced at Wonpil who queried again and crossed my arms together. "I don't know. Can we not talk about this now?"

Wonpil shrugged and started talking about his day. Jae was listening to him attentively as I was just looking at the cars and buildings we passed by.

Several minutes after, I thought the route was familiar and guessed to which bar we're heading to. And when Jae stopped in front of the club, I glanced at the name and let out a breath because I was right.

 _Black Rose,_ I uttered to myself as I got out of the car. So did Wonpil.

"Let's head inside," he motioned me to take a step and so I did as Jae started driving his car again to find an empty space to park.

As soon as we step foot on the place, loud music welcomed our ears, dancing young adults at the center greeted our eyes. We proceeded to the empty high round table as we wait for the Jae.

"You haven't been here since the _last hurrah,_ right?"

I shook my head. "It's been more than a year. A year and a half, maybe?" I replied almost screaming so he could still hear me despite the banging sound.

Jae joined us after a short while, his hand instantly found its way to Wonpil's waist and lips planting a quick peck on the shorter.

I scanned the place and caught a pair of eyes darting on me. My breathing almost hitched and immediately looked back at the couple in front of me.

I could tolerate them than _that_ pair of eyes. I sighed. I was the one who introduced Jae to Wonpil so it's partly my fault that I need to bear their mushiness and all the kisses. And Jae was the reason why I knew the owner of _those_ eyes.

Wait, maybe he wasn't really looking at me but at Jae instead? I mean, they're friends. And maybe he doesn't even remember what happened more than a year ago.

I tried to brush off the thought and focused my attention back to the couple. Don't get me wrong, I love them both. And I'm really happy that they finally got together because I've been frustrated about their push-and-pull set-up for quite a long time when they clearly liked each other. It's just that, it's quite irritating to see sometimes because of one, I'm single; two, always the third wheel; three, I'm single. Oh wait, I said that already.

Wonpil tiptoed to give Jae a kiss on the cheek before Jae patted his head twice and left. He said he'll just get us drinks and I saw Jackson behind the bar counter, looking at our table and gave us a wave of acknowledgment to which we reciprocated.

I gathered my hair and placed it by the side before I took my coat off, revealing my v-neck backless black camisole. I suddenly felt shivers down my spine, not because of the absence of the clothing but because I could feel someone's stare. I gathered every ounce of control not to turn around to confirm if anyone was looking; afraid that I might see _his_ piercing eyes on me again.

When Jae got back with drinks on hand, he pointed at an empty table that Jackson said he reserved for us. Me and Wonpil looked at the bar again and mouthed our thanks and he responded with a nod and a thumb up.

As we were heading to the said table, I could still feel the gaze lingering on me but maybe it's just me--my imagination. We took a seat and I focused on Jae, just ignoring his arm around Wonpil's shoulder, who kept on babbling for a while now.

"But how are you honestly, Lou?" I arched a brow at his query. "Have you ever took a pause just to ask yourself how you've been?"

I chuckled and shook my head a bit. "Is that what you talk about in a club?"

He took his arm off Wonpil and leaned closer, resting his elbow on his thigh. "I'm honestly happy you took a leap. You shouldn't just always try to think you're okay, that things are okay when they're not. So I'm glad you got out of that cell."

"Let's not be all too dramatic, Jae."

He shrugged. "Okay, then let's have fuuuun~" He took a bottle and clinked it with Wonpil's. I followed.

Before I could take a gulp from the liquor, I heard a small feedback sound from the mic, making us turn our heads towards the front.

"Get it, Sammy boy!" Jae cheered.

"Go, Woosung!" The boyfriend followed.

"Jaehyeong, best boy!" Someone shouted from the crowd and the bassist grinned.

Surprisingly, I didn't avert my gaze like earlier. I watched him adjust the mic as his pair of eyes were darted in our direction. There's a smug sitting on his face.

"You remember Sammy, right?" I heard Jae asked and I nodded without breaking eye contact and Woosung started singing.

_The cold goes round and round_

_Wandering inside the cloud oh right_

_The sweet lips_

_Melt and disappear oh no_

Of course, I remember. I could even remember stealing glances at him during the university years. I remember how my heart flipped the moment he flashed me a wide grin when Jae introduced him to me at _the_ party.

_The never-ending kisses_

_Your firm reaction_

_I wanna make you soft_

_Want you to spin around_

_I wanna cherish it but_

_My heart takes the lead hold on hold on hold on_

I remember how his eyes would linger and how his lips would form a smirk every time he caught me looking. I remember his soft breath against my skin; how his hands would gently caress every inch of my being; how he would trail kisses down my neck; how his _damn_ voice would whisper my name. My knees weakened and I felt heat budding down my core.

_You look so good_

_Common baby_

_Your taste is so good_

_Just like candy on my lips_

_So good if you want me I can take it slow_

"Remember they sang at _the_ party, too? Ever since then, they've been asked to perform here from time to time."

I just nodded again but this time, I turned to face Jae whose arm was resting back around his boyfriend's shoulders. I chugged my bottle and that damn voice made me shiver as it entered my ears.

_Grab tights on my hands_

_Dance, intertwine without leaving any behind_

_Time passes by_

_Crouch down, getting smaller you’re spine_

I let out a breath as I tried to compose myself. No, Lou. You're not gonna be affected. But the joke's on me because every word he intoned took me back to _that_ night.

_Time that we can’t turn back_

_The futile worries_

_Baby let’s take it slow_

_Don’t wanna go too fast_

_It’s too late now_

_I’m taking the lead go on go on go on_

It's as if his voice was caressing every part of me, making me feel his touch even if he's several feet away. 

The couple in front of me was making it worse.

Seeing Wonpil's hand on Jae's thigh and how they're making out unashamedly made me feel hotter and made breathing even harder.

_You look so good_

_Common baby_

_Your taste is so good_

_Just like candy on my lips_

_So good if you want me I can take it slow_

I shut my eyes and tried to brush the image of him leaving marks on my skin; how he's taking his time exploring every corner, every nook of my being.

_You look so good_

_Common baby_

_Your taste is so good_

_Just like candy on my lips_

_So good if you want me I can take it slow_

I took a last glance at my friends who were still busy devouring each other's mouths. _This is your time Lou,_ I sighed. As I remembered Jae's words telling me if I ever pause to ask myself how I've been, I stood up and took my coat before standing up and started walking towards the exit.

As I was heading to the door, another song started but it wasn't Woosung's voice. I figured it was Dojoon's, their other band member. I didn't take a look back to confirm and just continued on my way out.

The cold night breeze enveloped me instantly as I scanned the not-so-busy space in front of the club. There were people smoking at the far corner and a few couples making out at the parking lot.

I let out another long breath as I thought of the party more than a year ago. It was a party for those who were graduating for that year. Of course, students from different departments were present, too. And so was _he:_ Kim Woosung.

I've liked him for quite a long time. I first saw him talking to Jae three years ago and I liked how his smile stretched widely as his almond-shaped eyes curved. I didn't know exactly but he just had a great effect on me. I was so mesmerized by him that I would feel my heart being pulled like a magnet every time I see him. And god, his voice. His damn voice that makes my knees go weak and makes me shudder, wrecking my system.

When Jae introduced me to him at _the_ party, I felt his hot gaze etched on me, electrifying my whole body. I was nervous yet excited. I was contented with just the simple introduction that we had but the universe had a different plan.

I was a little tipsy then when I decided to go out to get some fresh air. It was after Woosung and his friends' performance. Not long after, Woosung went out, too. We exchanged a small smile at first. He took a toke and I followed the smoke that came out from his mouth. He asked if I minded and I shook my head, motioning him to just continue.

I nibbled my lower lip as I looked at my foot, contemplating on whether to strike a conversation or not. I cleared my throat.

"Can I say something?" I remembered asking him and he nodded and said 'sure'. "I know it's not my business but you know… it's not really good for your health and it might affect your," I cleared my throat again and took a gulp, "beautiful voice." I shrugged. "You know, just saying. Not that I'm trying to stop you or anything. It's still your life, your choice."

He faced me and took another puff before he threw the cigarette butt on the ground and stepped on it. He tilted his head to the side as he let the smoke out away from me. He then looked back at me and I could feel his eyes piercing mine.

"Then, want to keep my mouth busy instead?"

I felt my throat instantly went dry and my body hair stood up. I understood what he meant but I couldn't move right away. I just stood there, staring back at him with the same intensity. And after a moment, with just a blink of an eye, it's as if we became a magnet that our bodies were pulled against each other as our lips crashed. His mouth tasted a mixture of mint, cigarette, and alcohol. I've never smoked but it tasted it through his lips. But as the kiss deepened, his lips tasted sweeter. I just continued to take his mouth in, nibbling it and savored it like a candy.

He was like a drug. Once tasted, always wanted. Not that I've tried one, but that's what people say about it. So maybe he's the drug for me. But no, I know he's more than that. He's more than a drug that takes away my sanity. He's more than that.

And you know what happened next.

I could still remember everything, every detail, every touch, every breath.

I took a gulp as the breeze interrupted my train of thought from going down the memory lane. I was about to put my coat on when a familiar warmth enveloped me.

"Hi, Angel." A voice whispered oh so softly. That voice. That goddamn voice.

I felt my body shudder and knees weakened but he was holding me so I didn't fall. I felt his soft lips plant a kiss on my shoulder before he tightened his embrace and whispered again.

"I missed you."

And just by that, I knew… I'm doomed again.


	2. More Than That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what should I expect from a guy as he after sex? We were just introduced to each other that night and a few hours after, our bodies were already entangled, tongues kept enlacing, hands didn't stop exploring and mouths letting out moans if not sucking to mark one another. Of course, that was clearly a one night stand--a one night sex, a one-time thing only.  
> -  
> Lou thought she did them both a favor but what she did was opposite to what they actually want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was supposed to be a one-shot and I just decided to put the smut in the second chapter BUUUUUUT there's still no smut here. HAHAHAHA! I didn't think it'd be this long but there's Jaepil so... So let's add another chapter for the smut.
> 
> Smut on the third (last) chapter!
> 
> ((I hate my hormones these days. I'm freaking crying bc of Sammy again. This was supposed to be a 'hot' story but why do I feel like it's just soft? 🥺🥺))
> 
> Anywaaay, didn't proofread as usual.  
> -
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAMSH!

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I turned around and tried to get away from his hold.

His arms loosened around me but not letting me go. His almond eyes were gazing me softly as if looking at every detail of my countenance; different from _that_ night. I didn't see any hint of lust but there was longing instead. Or it might just be my imagination again.

I averted my eyes and attempted to get away from his arms once more but he just pulled me closer.

"It's been… a year and a half?"

My heart immediately did somersaults. _Why does he know? Does he count the days? Why does he even remember?_ I swallowed a lump in my throat as my eyes found their way back to his but they didn't linger on them for I couldn't stand staring at his beautiful eyes without losing my sanity.

I pushed him gently, enough to let him know I didn't like him invading my personal space. Or maybe I did but that's not the point. I need to be away from him.

"What's the deal?" I raised a brow.

"You vanished."

I scoffed. "And?" I threw him a confused look. I mean, why would it matter? It was just one night and I ain't letting myself falling even deeper in the pit than where I already was.

I liked him. A lot. A whole lot. But it's not like I was the only one. He's _The_ Kim Woosung, for Pete's sake! Almost half of the population of the girls at the university were dreaming and drooling over him; the other was into his friends or Jae (and his friends, too).

So what should I expect from a guy as he after sex? We were just introduced to each other that night and a few hours after, our bodies were already entangled, tongues kept enlacing, hands didn't stop exploring and mouths letting out moans if not sucking to mark one another. Of course, that was clearly a one night stand--a one night sex, a one-time thing _only._

I already did us both a favor--avoiding him so he wouldn't have to worry about having strings attached and leaving a girl hopeful after a shared night; and so I would save myself from getting hurt any further and put my fantasy in place. I knew where I should be. So away from him, I stayed.

"I've been trying to get ahold of you." I arched a brow again because of what he said. "Why did you just disappear?"

"Why would I _not_ disappear?"

Yeah, why would I not? Did he expect me to cling unto him the morning after that? And tried to keep in touch with him? That's not how it works, does it?

For a fraction of moment, I saw a hint of pain etched on his eyes but it disappeared instantly. _Why am I imagining a lot of things tonight?_ I gulped. _Did it mean more to him as it did to me?_ I blinked the thought away and looked up at him.

"It's getting chilly here," I stated as I put on my coat. "I'll head back inside."

"Lou," he called out when I started walking.

That damned voice made me feel the chills and not the night breeze that I used as an excuse to get away. I could feel the strong drumming in my chest, too. It was just a single syllable but that was my name and my name sounded so perfect and beautiful coming out from his mouth.

I did not dare to look back and I just continued to walk back inside the club. When I arrived at our table, it was a little surprising to see the couple not consuming each other's lips.

"Where have you been?" Wonpil asked, hands rested on his boyfriend's thigh.

"Just took a breath of fresh air."

"It's not even fresh," Jae chirped as he pulled the shorter to him closer.

Wonpil looked so small in Jae's arm. I stared at them as a smile unconsciously painted on my face.

"Why are you looking us like that?"

I raised a brow at the younger's query. I plastered a small smile and shook my head. "I'm just thinking how much I got tired and frustrated of you two."

They both chuckled and looked at each other. And I knew what's going to happen next. Yep, there it is--the kiss. Right in front of me. I squinted at them when they're still kissing after five seconds but that's just how they are.

Before they got together, Wonpil would always cling onto the older and would always annoy him in every possible way no matter when and where. The latter would always bicker with him, calling him a snake and would act annoyed by the younger's cuteness and clingy-ness.

There had been a lot of tension (including sexual ones, yes). Wonpil thought Jae hated him and cried to me when he couldn't contain his feelings for the taller anymore, not knowing Jae was in my apartment that night. I was thinking of stopping him from spilling everything, knowing that there was a tired Jae sleeping in my room (he barged in an hour before Wonpil came), but maybe it was a good thing that I didn't have the chance to do so. Wonpil just kept on babbling, oblivious that Jae was standing by my bedroom door, hearing all his words. It somehow became an indirect confession and Jae called out to him when he couldn't stand to see more tears trailing down his crush's face and seeing him in pain--not to mention that he's the one causing it.

I left them to talk that night and the next thing I knew, they're already making out on my couch. Since then, they couldn't seem to get enough of each other. There's always a feeling of need to feel one another and their kissing never stops. I bet they kiss more than a hundred times a day and probably half or one-fourths of them, I'm always witnessing.

"Get a room," I finally said, throwing them a piece of chip from our table. They pulled away and chortled.

"Jae," a raspy voice from behind me spoke. I stiffened.

"Sammy, my man!" Jae stood up and gave _the guy_ a man hug. He then motioned him to sit beside me and I just wanted nothing else but throw daggers at him so I did through my glare.

I scooted to the side to give him space to sit before I took a bottle and drank. I felt Woosung's eyes on me but I didn't pay attention and continued to chug.

He was catching up with Jae while his bandmates were still on the stage. Why's he here anyway? As if reading my mind, Jaehyung asked him my question.

"I--something came up. I had to step out earlier. But it's good. They can manage."

 _Something came up?_ I tried to remain emotionless but it's as if I could still feel his arms around me because of his sudden embrace earlier.

I let out a long breath and I felt him glance again before looking back at Jae and laughed at something that he said. Damn, that laugh. I felt ticklish as I heard it. And even without looking at him, I could clearly see how his face looked like in my head. His set of white teeth flashing, his high cheekbones protruding, eye wrinkles showing, eyes forming like a crescent moon.

I chugged down the beer as if I was racing with someone and stood up right after I put it the bottle down on the table.

I felt a little dizzy but still headed to the crowd but I felt an arm draped around my stomach, stopping me to go further.

"You got it, bro." I heard Jae say but when I looked at him, his eyes were already close as Wonpil's lips were against his collarbone, sucking it to leave a mark. He tilted the younger's head up to meet his lips for a peck before he started placing kisses on Wonpil's jawline and the latter's hand started creeping under the older's shirt.

Oh great. There goes my ride home. I sighed and asked myself again why I even agreed to go with them in the first place.

"Let go, I'll dance."

"Let's go back outside. You can't handle your alcohol well. How many bottles have you had?"

"Just two and you don't care. Let me dance."

He dropped his hand and let me through yet I felt him following me from behind. I tried to get in the swarming people at the center but almost lost my footing but then again, an arm caught me.

"Let's get you home," he whispered as his breath caressed my skin.

"I'm with Jae."

"You really think he's still in the state to give you a ride home?"

We both glanced at the couple and Wonpil's hand was against Jae's chest under the shirt. His top, on the other hand, already slid down his shoulder, revealing some skin. They're both kissing each other senseless as if they haven't made out before picking me up earlier yet.

I stomped my way back to the table and threw them a chip again. "I told you to get a room."

With a laugh, Jae stood up and grabbed his boyfriend's hand and walked away without saying anything.

Oh great.

"So?"

I wanted to protest again but I really wanted to go home, too. I told him I'd take a cab but, of course, he countered, saying it'd be too expensive and right, I didn't have a job already, so I was not in the luxury to spend money to pay a lot for a ride when I could get one for free.

So there, I found myself sitting on the passenger seat of his car several minutes after. The whole ride was silent. Neither of us dared to utter a word although I could feel him glance from time to time as if wanting to strike a conversation.

I didn't know what he was thinking. Heck, I didn't even know what he's doing. _Does he want to just get in my pants again?_ I didn't realize I let out a sharp breath. But you can't blame me, you know? I mean, it's _The_ Kim Woosung we're talking about. He could get just get any girl he wants if he wants to get laid. Or maybe this is just really out of kindness?

Goodness, I don't know anymore. And I don't want to think anymore.

Before I knew it, we already arrived in front of my place. I told him the address earlier and just let his phone navigate us.

I cleared my throat silently and took a gulp. "Th-thank you."

I wanted to leave right away but of course, the universe wasn't on my side. Woosung caught my hand before I could even open the door of his car. He was leaning on his seat, eyes looking ahead, hand resting on the steering wheel while the other was grasping mine. He caressed the back of it as he moistened his lower lip.

"Can we please stay like this for a while?" He tilted his head to look at me.

For the nth time tonight, I felt my throat go dry as I reciprocate his stare. I sucked my lower lip and without much thought, I nodded. I didn't know why but it must be the softness of his countenance and the longing in his eyes that I must be imagining again. Or maybe the stroking of his thumb on my hand. Whatever it was, I was thankful I nodded because I saw his soft smile. His lips just twitched slightly yet it was enough to make my heart melt and make my knees feel like jelly.

He raised my hand and brought it close to his face, making his lips meet the back of my hand and instantly, I felt electricity traveled from my hand down to my spine. He didn't let go after kissing it. Instead, he pressed it against his right cheek as he shut his eyes, feeling my hand on his face.

My heart ached at the sight. Its as if he wanted to do more but restraining himself and remained contented with just having my hand in his and against his cheek.

_Did it mean more to you?_

"S-sammy…" I called but his eyes continued to stay closed. I took another gulp to ready myself and called him again as my free hand found its way to his chin and tilted it up. "Woosung…"

His eyes slowly opened and it met mine. We just stared at each other for a few seconds. My thumb that was on his chin traveled a little upward and traced the outline of his lower lip. My thumb brushed his lip--as his gaze remained pierced on me--and it stopped on his mole. My finger drew small circles around the mole on his lip before I replaced it with my lips. I pressed them against his for a good couple of seconds before slowly pulling away for a short distance.

His soft almond eyes that was gaping at me turned hooded and it was as if a fire was lit up. My arms immediately snaked around his neck as his hands found a place on my waist. Our lips connected once more, giving open kisses to each other. It wasn't slow nor rushed. It was somewhere in between. I felt him suck my lower lip and I couldn't help but hum from the pleasure.

Our chest were heavy and they're moving up and down visibly as we caught some air after pulling away.

"You wanna take this inside?" I managed to ask while still trying to even my breathing.

"I thought you'd never ask."

His lips stretched widely, revealing his teeth and his eye wrinkles becoming evident, cheeks protruded even more.

_Goodness, I'm really doomed._

So much for avoiding, Lou. So much for not wanting to keep your hopes up. So much for not wanting to get hurt. So much for not wanting to fall even deeper.


	3. More Than The Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddle after sex, huh? I swallowed the lump in my throat. It's not like I didn't know because it happened during the first time, too. I just needed to remind myself where my place is.
> 
> "Lou?" He whispered, his hot breath kissing my ears.
> 
> "Hmm?"
> 
> "Please don't disappear on me again."
> 
> I blinked.
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "Don't vanish like the last time," a pause. "Please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt to write F/M smut and I don't usually write smut so please just bear with me 😭
> 
> Did not proofread as usual.
> 
> Here goes my bad writing... Hahahaha

If our kiss in the car wasn't rushed, then it was the moment we stepped inside my apartment. Funny thing is, when we got out of his car, we walked as if our bodies weren't in hurry to feel each other. I kind of jolted when he slipped his fingers between the spaces of mine, though. But even when we rode the lift to my apartment floor, we stayed still, even when I felt wetness between my folds and even when heat enveloped us both.

The moment we entered my flat, I was instantly trapped between his body and the door, kissing me hungrily as he situated his knee between my legs, causing friction down my core, making me bite his lip before a soft gasp escaped my mouth.

I took off my coat, not breaking the kiss, before I pushed his leather jacket off him, too. My hands easily found their way back around his neck before one of them gripped his hair. The kiss was deep and needy, I felt his tongue brushed my lower lip for a second before he nibbled it. Not long after, his mouth traveled down my neck, teasing to bite before sucking the part near my collarbone. I could feel my chest tighten, short of air as I savored the sensation of his lips against my skin. His mouth continued to trail kisses until it reached my cleavage, making me grip his hair harder and gaining a little restrained moan from me.

"Bed," I managed to say as I kept on panting. "Now… please."

He planted a quick peck on my mouth and pulled up my camisole, threw it on the floor, before draping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him, making me wrap my legs around him then he carried me to my room, almost tripped on our way as he kept showering kisses on my skin--my jaw, my neck, my shoulder and chest.

He gently put me down my bed before he took his shirt off as I looked at him, a little impatient because of the absence of his heat around me. His body was exposed and he's clothed with handsomeness and sexiness that made me feel the urgency to have him inside me. When our lips reunited, his hand immediately caught the button of my shorts. I felt him fumble on it and not long after, he was already pushing it down until it was removed fully. When he trailed kissed back on my neck, it was my turn to help him discard his pants. I unbuckled his belt as he kept sucking on my skin.

I felt him plant a kiss on one of my mounds, making my hand slip from his belt. He sat up and did the honor but I hated the short absence of his lips on me. He discarded his pants, leaving his boxers on, before he finally reconnected his lips on my skin, soft and warm mouth grazing the space between my breasts. My body arched as I let hot air escape my mouth, his hand traveled from my waist to my back, unhooking my bra and disposed it right after. He quickly replaced the piece of clothing with his hot mouth and his hand on the other. His tongue traced the outline of my already hard nipple before sucking it like a baby hungry for milk as he kept on massaging and kneading the right one, making my toes curl. I kept drawing in air as he was busy with my breasts, heat spreading between my legs.

"Let it go," he whispered, feeling me restraining every moan to escape. "Let me hear you." He darted my eyes, looking feral as if a wolf ready for its prey.

As he licked my budded nip, eyes not leaving mine, I let go of all the restrains and moaned, my back arching further. "Ahh, fuck…"

I felt him smirk before he swathed my breast back with his mouth and sucked it lubriciously. His hair filling the spaces of my fingers and despite wanting to pull it, I didn't have the energy to do so. I felt like my strength was being sapped by every suck he made.

My folds clenched, aching for his length so I grinded with his manhood, almost rock hard, and we both groaned from the friction. And as if a switch was clicked, the fire ignited and we're kissing each other passionately, consuming each other's lips with so much intensity, hunger for each other was evident.

I was ready to ask him to fill me but he suddenly nuzzled on my neck, the urgency died down but the heat was still present.

"Your taste is so good," his hoarse voice intoned. "Just like candy on my lips," he continued as he skimmed my collarbone with his lips, whispering their song against my skin. "So good, if you want me, I can take it slow…" He raised his head and locked eyes with me. That's when I realized why he suddenly buried his head on my neck despite the urgency we both felt.

He wanted to take it slow, take his time like _that_ night. I bit my lip and studied his eyes while we were trying to catch our breaths. The fire was still there but not as strong as before. His eyes were almost tender as they stare at mine. My hands rested on either side of his shoulders and I thumbed his rose tattoo.

"It's beautiful," I said with my voice a little coarse.

He responded with a small and gentle smile as he placed a kiss on my forehead. "You're more beautiful." _Damn_ , _does he make every girl he spend the night with special?_ I chewed on my lower lip, beating up myself for feeling special tonight--and _that_ night, too.

It's as if he's gonna 'make love' with me and not just have sex with his _girl of the night._

I fixed my eyes back on his face, scanning every feature. My hand unconsciously cupped his cheek, my index finger grazing the mole near his eyes before my thumb rubbed the mole on his lip.

A wide smile plastered on his face--which made me quite taken aback--displaying his eye wrinkles. "What's with you and my moles?" The sound of his suppressed laugh tickled my ears.

"I like them."

He nodded and just stared at me for a few more seconds before he took my hand that was on his face and brought it against his lips to kiss, his eyes still fixed on mine. I smiled at the sight. He closed our distance and kissed me, different from our kisses from the car until just few minutes ago. This time, it's tender, languid, unhurried and _sweet--very sweet._

I whimpered, couldn't help to let out a sound of pleasure as my arms snake around his neck, pulling him even closer as if it's still physically possible, answering his kisses, trying to give him kisses as sweet as his.

He slowly pulled away, resting his forehead against mine, our nose slightly touching by the side, feeling him breathe against my chest. He planted a soft kiss on my cheek before giving me one on the lips then he sat up.

His fingers touched the garter of my underwear, looking at me as if waiting for approval, so without much thought and feeling the need to be filled, I nodded to give him permission.

He didn't waste any second and was quick to remove my underwear. He gathered my legs and put them on either side of his shoulders, situating himself between them. I bit my lip, trying to get ready for what's gonna happen next.

He lowered himself and blew hot air on my entrance, making me whimper. As his lips became in contact with my folds, I cried and shivered. My breathing was getting shorter and sharper.

He licked. I squirmed.

"Ahh! Woosung…"

"So wet…"

His tongue slid in my entrance and I felt the need to grip anything. My hand clutched the sheet and the other was pulling his hair, gaining a grunt from him. His tongue did wonders down my core--licking it, sucking it, lapping it, filling it. And as if I wasn't already losing my mind with what he's doing, his thumb joined--drawing circles on my clit, flicking and rubbing it--making me scream his name. My folds kept on clenching, trapping his tongue as I pressed myself towards him even more, pulling his hair as if I could still get him even closer than he already was.

The fire in his eyes was reignited. The wolf was back and feasting on my canal like a hungry beast.

"So good, so sweet," he stated as he licked his lips after sitting up--my legs sliding off from him but he held them and put them down gently--leaving me breathless yet disappointed, not wanting him to stop despite being already senseless.

My back touched the mattress, a little tired from all the arching and my legs and feet relaxed, too, after all those toes curling and stretching, knees shaking.

He leaned down, planting kisses on my skin, here and there--on my abdomen, navel, traveling up to the chest, taking one breast fully in his mouth and sucking it oh so good and doing it on the other, too, then he continued to explore my body with his lips, kissing my shoulders, leaving marks, on my collarbones, up to the neck, my jawline, near my earlobe, my cheek, eyes, forehead, on my temple, down to my nose until it reached my lips again, making me taste myself from his mouth.

"Ready for me, Babe?"

"Y-yeah," I said shakily.

He reached out for his pants and fumbled on his pockets. I saw his eyes widened a bit and worry etched on his eyes, it was also evident on how his eyebrows knitted together.

I wanted to chuckle on how he kept finding something in his pockets that seemed to be gone. And whatever it was, I didn't have it either. I never expected to have a guy in my house, let alone a Kim Woosung, so I didn't really bother storing some.

"It's okay," I spoke. "Let's have it raw."

A hint of worry was still there, painted on his face. But I smiled at him, assuring him it's fine.

"It's fine. Just come and fill me now, please."

"You sure?"

I nodded and he threw his pants back on the floor and took his boxers along with his brief off, too.

And then there he was, Kim Woosung naked before me for the second time. His member was hard as rock, big and promising, standing proud, leaking pre-cum, and ready to screw its way inside me.

He spread my legs wider as he positioned himself between them, closer to my entrance. He held his length and guided it to my sex. "Ahh…" The contact of his member with my folds made me quiver.

"I'm going in," he warned and I nodded hastily, a little impatient. My chest drumming from a little nervousness, anticipation and excitement.

I bit my lower lip hard and threw my head to the side, gripping the pillow case beside me as he pushed his member further inside me.

"Ahh!"

"Tight," he gritted. "So tight, Babe…"

I squirmed at the pain, breathing growing shorter and shorter, clenching the sheets even harder. Of course I'd be tight. This was only my second time. He knew he was my first, but I don't know if he knows that this was the only sex I had after _that_ night.

"Ahh! Ahh!"

I panted and I felt him stop. I flipped my head to look at him and he was already leaning towards me. His hand dropped beside me to support his weight as he showered me kisses on my face down to my neck, maybe to make me focus more on the pleasure of his kisses than the pain down my core.

"It's okay, Baby… it's okay."

I chewed my lower lip and nodded. "Go on," I instructed for his length was still halfway inside me. "I'm good."

He connected my lips with his, nibbled them then I felt him move again. I threw my head back, burying it deeper on the pillow as my hands found their way to his shoulders, gripping them, fingers digging on his skin.

"Oh gosh… Ahh…"

I clenched my hands harder on his shoulders before my teeth penetrated on the left one, biting his tattoo. He grunted. _Fuck._ He grunted sexily. How did he manage to still sound so sexy despite the pain I inflicted him?

When my head fell back on the pillow, he instantly kissed me fully again. This time, his tongue sought entrance and I opened my mouth wider, giving him better access. It was wet and sloppy. Our tongues continued to twirl and lace on each other even when I started moving my hips, motioning him to do the same.

He pulled slowly and thrusted with more strength than when he pulled causing me to bite his lip. He repeated the motion for a few times and our tongues found the rhythm back to swirl around each other. He sucked it and I whimpered.

I anchored my arm on his neck as I pulled away. "You can move faster now."

He obliged as his head fell down, his sweat dripped, too. He thrusted deeper and moved faster. Our breathing became sharp pants. His mouth trailed kisses on my neck once more, continued to travel down until it reached my mound. His tongue flicked my nip before taking my breast fully in his mouth, sucking them ardently.

"Ahh, Woosung…"

He looked up and immediately placed his lips on mine.

"Fa--faster… please..." I begged in between breaths.

"Lou…" he whispered breathily as he shoved himself in me quicker than before, waking my core even more.

"Ahh, god… Oh…"

"This okay, Baby?" He was short of breath, too.

"More… More, Babe… please."

He grunted. "Say that again."

"What?"

"Say it again."

"More…"

"Continue…"

"More, please."

"Not that…"

I tried drawing air as I thought about what he wanted then I opened my eyes and fixed them on his.

"Babe," I whispered, earning another grunt from him and he pushed deeper. "More, Babe."

"Ohh, fuck…"

The room felt like spinning as he was thrusting faster and faster and our breaths were becoming even shorter.

"Baby, I'm close."

"Me, too…" I breathed. "Don't pull out."

"Okay." He planted a soft and quick kiss on my lips and thrusted, pulled and pushed, shoving in me deeply and boldly.

The room was filled with grunts and moans, cries and sounds of sharp breaths, our voices calling out each other's name, the smell of sweat and sex.

I screamed and he grunted harder.

My back started to relax after reaching our climax as he still thrusted, slowly this time, for a few more times before he finally pulled his member out. Our orgasms sliding down my entrance as he flopped beside me, gathering me in his arms and kissing me on my shoulder.

"Let's clean up?" He asked, still a little out of breath.

"Tired…" I uttered with my eyes drooping. "Tissue," I instructed as I pointed the tissue box on my nightstand.

He sat up and took some, wiped me clean and himself, too, before he took his shirt on the floor, pulling me to sit up and pulled the shirt down on me, making me wear it.

"Underwear?"

I took a gulp, not wanting for him to open my drawer for underwears but I feel sore and tired to get up and get one myself so despite being a little embarrassed, I pointed where they were stored.

He took a clean one and slide it on my legs before he took his boxers and wore it. He positioned himself beside me after and pulled me in his arms once more.

 _Cuddle after sex, huh?_ I swallowed the lump in my throat. It's not like I didn't know because it happened during the first time, too. I just needed to remind myself where my place is.

"Lou?" He whispered, his hot breath kissing my ears.

"Hmm?"

"Please don't disappear on me again."

I blinked.

"What?"

"Don't vanish like the last time," a pause. "Please."

I gulped but didn't dare to move.

"What's the big deal?" I tried to sound nonchalant.

"Angel, you're more than this. I hope you know that." My throat went dry. _There he goes, calling me Angel again_ , I furrowed my brows. "You're more than the kisses and the sex. So please don't disappear."

I felt a tug in my chest and suddenly I wanted to cry but gather ever ounce of self-control not to do so. I tried to hold my walls up.

 _No, Lou. Don't just let it down yet._ I told myself yet I remained in his arms and slept soundly in his embrace that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm such a scammer. This was supposed to be a one-shot then I decided to make it 2 chaps but now we have 3 chaps and I'm still gonna add another one. Promise it's gonna be the last and it's gonna be a little shorter than the other ones. Consider it as an epilogue.


	4. More Than All That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So maybe… just maybe… it'd be find to call him my home. And maybe… just maybe… it'd be find to finally crash my walls and give it a try, take a risk and see if what we shared really meant more than just a one night stand; if what we had was more than just filling each other's craving and pleasure. Because for me it is. And he told me I'm more than the kisses and sex, too. So maybe… just maybe… it's fine to believe I am more than all that. We are more than acquaintances trying to benefit each other. We are more than that.

I woke up expecting no Kim Woosung lying beside me but his scent, warmth and arms were enclosing me. I was even reciprocating his embrace when last night, my back was facing him.

He might have felt me waking up because he shifted and opened his eyes slowly. He looked down at me, kissed my temple, nose and then my lips.

"Good morning, Angel."

I just furrowed my brows, pulled my arm away and attempted to get up but he pulled me closer, tightening his arms around me as mine were trapped between our chests.

"Let's stay like this," he uttered with eyes closed.

Honestly? I'm a sucker for hugs and it felt so good waking up with someone already having you in their arms.

I gazed up at him and my eyes landed on the mole on his lip. I took a gulp and mustered up some courage to speak.

"What do you mean I'm more than the kisses and the sex?"

He opened his eyes once again and looked at me. "It is what it is, Lou. So don't you dare disappear again, okay?"

Still a little confused, I nodded, feeling the slight pang on my chest and the drying of my throat.

"How are you?"

I raised a brow at the sudden query. "I'm okay."

I felt him let out a soft breath before pulling me even closer and pressing his lips against the top of my head. "It's all good, I'm here."

I suddenly felt my eyes heat up as Jae's voice echoed in my head: _Have you ever took a pause just to ask yourself how you've been?_

I don't know. I mean, I'm fine. I don't really have big problems to deal with. But, yeah, I never really asked myself how I'm doing. I don't usually deal with drama so I guess I'm fine. I don't know.

I unconsciously sighed and before I even realized it, a tear already escaped and I felt Woosung's lips pressing even harder on my head.

I didn't even know why a tear trailed down my face but maybe I'm not as fine as I thought I was. Or maybe I'm just tired. Whatever the reason was, I felt safe in Woosung's arms.

I've always imagined what it'd feel like to have the one they say as _home._ And I don't know if it is what it's like but the sense of security and comfort were enveloping me as Woosung's arms were wrapped around me.

Just like being at home, you could let your walls down and be vulnerable after a long rough day. Just like being at home, you could just let yourself be engulfed in solace and not give a damn about anything else. Just like being at home… just like being at home is what it feels like having Woosung around.

So maybe… just maybe… it'd be fine to call him my home. And maybe… just maybe… it'd be fine to finally crash my walls and give it a try, take a risk and see if what we shared really meant more than just a one night stand; if what we had was more than just filling each other's craving and pleasure. Because for me it is. And he told me I'm more than the kisses and sex, too. So maybe… just maybe… it's fine to believe I am more than all that. We are more than acquaintances trying to benefit each other. We are more than that.

How am I? I'm fine. Being at home makes me fine. And in Woosung's arms, I found my home. So I can say, I'm fine.

I snaked my arm around his torso and looked up, gazing his mole once more before I reached it with my lips. With eyes still closed, his cheeks protruded even more and his lips stretched into a grin. I sighed at his smile--the smile that always wraps my heart with warmth.

"Your fixation with my mole… really…" he chuckled as he took a peek at me and leaned in to connect our lips. I responded without a second delay. Our morning was filled with languid kisses and soft hums.

I woke up again at around noon without Woosung beside me. For a second, I felt my heart raised but then I heard a noise from outside my room. I tried to calm myself as I got up and walked towards the door.

As I was about to turn the knob, I heard voices other than Woosung's. Voices I'm very much familiar with.

I looked at myself and saw Woosung's shirt on me. I bit my lip and contemplated whether to change or not. But either way, my best friends would still think something happened anyway so I kept it on and just put on a clean shorts before going out of my room.

Three heads flipped to look at me when they heard my bedroom door open and close. They were sitting by the dining and the contented smile sitting on Woosung's face after seeing his shirt still on me didn't escape my eyes. I felt blush crept through my cheeks and it grew hotter when Jae whistled and Wonpil flashed his gummy and knowing smile.

"Sorry, I didn't wake you up." Woosung stated after I sat beside him, a lollipop in his mouth, his arm immediately rested on the back rest of my chair. "You were sleeping soundly so I just went ahead and prepared food."

"Finally, huh?" Jae spoke after taking a sip from his glass.

I arched a brow. "Finally, what?"

"Finally," he just pointed at Woosung and me, to and fro. I furrowed my brows and Jae mirrored my expression, a little confused, too. "You still don't know?"

"Don't know what?" I glanced at Woosung and he was folding his lips together.

"Sammy boy right here," he pointed at Woosung, "has the biggest crush on you when we were still university students." I flipped my head back towards Woosung and he was showing a shy smile (which I saw for the first time anyway), not showing any hint of disagreement with Jae's statement. "He'd actually hang out with me in the hope to get close to you but whenever we're together, you're always busy and all. So he really begged me to introduce you at the _last hurrah_ because it might be his last chance."

My heart swelled. He liked me? Is this why he said I'm more than the kisses and the sex? Is this why he didn't want me to just disappear?

"But I guess, things didn't go well? He kept bugging me to give him your number but you'd always block unknown numbers. And it was hard, too, because you were working the night shift and you wouldn't even come with us during the weekend. I even thought he has given up on you."

I glanced at the man beside me again as I felt my heartbeat rising. He arched his brows and glanced back at me with gentle eyes.

"And you know that…" Jae continued, pointing at the lollipop this time. "That became his alternative to keep his mouth busy to prevent himself from smoking, too, because he said his _angel_ didn't like him ruining his beautiful voice."

"His _angel_ , his inspiration for writing _Candy_ which turned out to be you," Wonpil chirped.

"So you're saying…"

"That Sammy really really really likes you and finally you and him _happened_ already because honestly? I'm also getting tired of you two. Now, I think I returned the favor." Jae glanced at his boyfriend who was sitting in front of me. "Thank you for what you've done for me and my Pillie." His gaze didn't leave Wonpil and of course, I knew what's next.

In three…

Two…

One…

They kissed.

"Isn't this about me and Woosung?" I scowled and heard Woosung laughed beside me. Ahh, what a beautiful melody to my ears.

Sammy lifted his chair and moved it closer to mine, putting his candy away. Just when Jae and Wonpil ended their kiss, Woosung reached for my chin and made me face him. Without a second thought, he closed our distance and kissed me softly--sweet and chaste.

Heat spread on my cheeks knowing that my best friends were looking at us but hearing Jae's protest made me want to not stop.

As if reading my mind, Woosung took in my lower lip and nibbled it before he transferred to the upper part.

"Ohh, ohh…" Jae fussed as Wonpil giggled. "Okay, okay, we're leaving."

Wonpil chuckled even more and we heard the chairs moved. I smiled against our kiss, even snaking my arms around Woosung's neck, as we heard them walking away.

"Use protection, kids!" Jae shouted before we heard the door shut.

We pulled away and laughed. _Ha! Back at you, Jae! Taste your own medicine._ I grinned, thinking that Jae knows now what it feels like to witness your friend kissing their partner in front of you and not minding anything else.

"So, no disappearing?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Why would I even run away from home?"

I didn't know if he get what I meant but I saw his countenance softened before I closed our distance for another kiss. Heat quickly spread, waking our systems and carnal desires so we both deepened our kiss only to be interrupted by the growling of my stomach. He laughed, displaying eye wrinkles and tickling my heart.

Oh, great.

Now, he has to be moved for dessert instead of being my meal. Well, that can wait. For now, I need to fill up my stomach and regain my stamina because this afternoon might gonna be a long one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote this fic. 😭  
> But i hope that whoever would read this and reached until the end would like it. 😭😭😭


End file.
